His Eyes, her ears 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other story. It is where we left off at. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Where we left off they was in preschool by the way in fact. They know they will graduate from it in mid spring of course by the way. That Thanksgiving break is coming soon. They all love Thanksgiving after all of course. They might have disabilities but they still enjoy it of course. They are playing there right now. Then came the next week during thanksgiving break. They are at the park having lots of fun of course. They love the park after all of course. They are talking now about Thanksgiving and such.

"I love thanksgiving," said Phil, "Now we are having fun at the park on the day before thanksgiving."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I will see family members i haven't seen since last year."

"I love it," said Lil, "I also love the park as well."

"I also do," said Dil, "I love both as well."

"And same," said Kimi, "I love thanksgiving and this park."

They are having lots of fun there at the park. They played until it was time for them to go home. They know that tomorrow is Thanksgiving of course. They know that the food will be great and seeing family they haven't seen in a while. They are at home now of course. We see Tommy in the living room. It is almost bath time for him of course. He always needs help with bathing because he is paralyzed from the waist down after all of course. In fact it is bath time for him now of course.

"Bath time Tommy," said Didi, "After all you take them every night at this time."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do enjoy bath time of course."

"I know you do," said Didi, "Here we are now of course. Let's get you naked now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "There i am naked now."

"That you are," said Didi, "Time to put you in it now."

I hope you like this new story here. Next chapter is Thanksgiving. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Thanksgiving

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are ready for thanksgiving now of course. They all love thanksgiving after all because they are with family and have a good meal. They are at the park right now having lots of fun. They know that family is coming over to eat. They love thanksgiving. They are talking there of how much they love thanksgiving despite having disabilities. About the food that they will have. In fact they will all have turkey of course. They know that thanksgiving is about family not just food. They are talking now.

"I love thanksgiving," said Phil, "Our cousins, aunts, and uncles as well as grand parents will be there."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It is one of my favorite holidays after all of course."

"I love it," said Lil, "Thanksgiving is indeed a good holiday after all."

"Same here," said Kimi, "By the way in Asia i heard they have chicken not turkey."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad thanksgiving is here of course."

After playing in the park they all went home. At the Deville house they are having what most people have for thanksgiving. Same with The Pickles families but Kimi and them will have chicken and fish along with turkey for meat. That family is what they ate on the first thanksgiving between the pilgrims and native Americans had. They are having a good time of course. They are having a good meal. They all ate good on that evening of course. After that they had pie. Later at the Pickles house that night.

"That was good mom," said Tommy, "It was another good thanksgiving of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Here we are time to get you naked."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Because baths are done that way of course."

He is naked and in the bath. Next chapter i need ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	3. Black Friday

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are going shopping now on Black Friday of course. Black Friday isn't a bad thing but a good thing after all in matter of fact. The children is at Tommy's house with a babysitter who is their preschool teacher in matter of fact. She will be glad to watch the kids. They are playing with the toys in there having a good time as their parents went shopping. They all had a good thanksgiving after all in matter of fact. They are talking of course right now as they play. That they will have good holidays coming up next month.

"I had a good thanksgiving," said Phil, "We had what most people have to eat."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I love thanksgiving after all."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I had a good one here of course."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "We had good food of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I loved the food we had there."

Their parents are getting good deals for Christmas shopping. They will be there for a few hours of course. They know their kids will have good holidays coming up next month of course. For most of them that holiday is Christmas of course. Tommy and Dil not only do that but celebrate Hanukkah as well. The children are talking about the holidays that is coming up of course. They love them holidays of course. They know Christmas is the best holiday. That they are talking about that and Santa Clause.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "Santa Clause comes when we sleep."

"Same here," said Lil, "I sure love that Holiday of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Christmas is the best of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "We celebrate that and Hanukkah."

"That we do," said Dil, "We get more presents of course."

Next chapter i need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	4. I love to play

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are at the park right now having lots of fun there. They love that park very much seeing they are in the sandbox there. They know that on Monday they go back to preschool. They all love preschool after all of course. They have a good teacher who is a good woman. She cares for her students and protects them of course in matter of fact. They are having lots of fun at the park of course. They are talking right now about the holidays of course. They know Christmas and Hanukkah is coming soon in fact.

"I sure love this park," said Phil, "Think Christmas is coming next month which i love of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I sure do love Christmas after all of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I also love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah."

"And same here," said Dil, "Yes indeed we do celebrate both."

They are having lots of fun there of course. They played there until it was time to go home of course. At the Pickles house they are getting ready to have their baths of course. Dil already had his of course. Tommy always needs help do to him being paralyzed from the waist down and gets around in a wheelchair. They will then go to bed of course in matter of fact. They love having baths of course because they can play while being naked of course. They are talking just before his bath of course.

"I had fun," said Tommy, "Playing with my fiends at the park."

"That is good," said Didi, "I could tell that of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I love to play after all of course."

"That you do," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Think i play in it when being naked."

Then he had his bath of course. Next chapter i need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	5. Park and bath

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are at the park right now having lots of fun there. They jut got off of church and i playing in the park now of course in fact. They are playing in the sandbox barefoot of course. They love the sandbox both there and at Tommy's house of course. They are talking a well as playing. They love to play in the park a lot in matter of fact. They are having a good time there of course. They will soon put their socks and shoes on to play on the swings. They love that park the rest of the three of course in that town.

"I love this park," said Phil, "It is bigger and more fun than the other two parks of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "One park was a homosexual park until the town took it over."

"Same here," said Lil, "I love to play here of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "This is the best park ever."

"And same here," said Dil, "I love it much better than the other two."

They played in the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are all at home now and had dinner and later at the Pickles house. Tommy knows bath time is coming in fact. That his mom will give it to him of course. He got in there and his mom took off all his clothes. Her hand is covering up his private parts of course. He is still talking of course in matter of fact. Then he is seen playing in the bath with his rubber duck so he wont mess with his thing. That is attached to him of course.

"It is a nice bath mom," said Tommy, "I love playing in it and getting clean."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I love giving you baths of course."

"That is good," said Tommy, "Think i go back to preschool tomorrow,"

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I know you love preschool of course."

"That i do," said Tommy, "It is a very good preschool in fact."

After that he got clean and got pajamas on and went to sleep. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	6. Back to preschool

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are at preschool right now of course. They love that preschool of course because it is like another home to them of course. They all are playing there with the blocks which they love to do by the way. They are making a building that is in town there. They love that preschool because their teacher treats them very well of course. They are glad to be back after thanksgiving break of course. They love everything about that preschool. They are talking right now of course about being back in preschool.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "Now we are playing with the blocks here."

"You said it," said Tommy, "To us it is the best preschool around."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we are back here."

"Same here," said Kimi, "It is indeed the best preschool ever."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "It is good to have you kids back here."

They all went over there to hear that story of course. They know that some holidays are coming up of course. To most including Phil, Lil, and Kimi it is Christmas of course. And to the Jews like Tommy it is Hanukkah of course. They are hearing a fairy tale of course in matter of fact of course. They loved that story of course. They know that nap time is coming of course. They got barefoot because they can be barefoot there during nap time of course. They are talking just before nap time of course.

"It was a good story," said Phil, "I think soon it will be Christmas stories."

"It sure was," said Tommy, "And yes i also think so as well."

"I loved it," said Lil, "I also think so as well of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I think it is nap time now."

"Yes indeed Kimi, "It is indeed nap time of course."

Next chapter i need some ideas of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	7. We love the blocks

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are at preschool right now of course. They are playing with the blocks building a tower out of them of course in matter of fact. They love playing with the blocks of course. They might have disabilities but they can still have fun at preschool that is in matter of fact. They love that preschool because it is for children with disabilities after all of course. The best out of the two that is in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course. They love to talk in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course.

"I love the blocks," said Phil, "They are so much fun after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also love the blocks after all."

"Same here," said Lil, "The blocks are so much fun after all in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I think it is story time right now in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another great story for you kids today."

They all went to hear that good story she picked out today of course. They enjoyed that story today of course. They know nap time is coming up in fact. They are talking just before it is nap time of course. They know it is a few minutes before it is nap time allowing them to talk a bit before they have nap time of course. They love that good preschool there of course. They love to play with the blocks over the other toys they have there of course. They are talking right now in fact. They love to talk of course.

"I like the blocks," said Phil, "There is stuff about them i love."

"Same here," said Tommy, "Maybe because we can use our imgination of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "They are lots of fun i know."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Having fun is good and here comes the teacher."

"Yes they are fun," said the teacher, "It is now nap time of course."

Next chapter i need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	8. We love to play

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are at preschool right now of course. They are playing with the toys right now having a good time after all of course. They love that preschool and everything about it of course. They will play with the blocks tomorrow in matter of fact of course. They are having a good time at preschool today because they feel safe there of course. They love to play there of course. They are talking now that they love that preschool and how they love to play. They have lots of energy of course in matter of fact.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "And i really love to play of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I sure love to play of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I really do love to play and have adventures."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher of course."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "I picked a good story full of adventure it is."

They all went to hear that story of course. They all loved it again of course in matter of fact. Then after that came nap time of course. After that they went back to play with the same toys they was playing with before story time and nap time of course. Then later at the Pickles house Tommy will soon have his bath of course. They are talking right now before he has his bath of course. They are talking about preschool in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course in matter of fact after all.

"I love it," said Tommy, "We always have fun there of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad you love it of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am sure glad to go there with my friends of course."

"It is bath time," said Didi, "Time to take you to get you naked and wash you in the bath."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love to take baths after all."

He took his bath and off to bed. I need ideas for next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	9. We love the Holidays

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are at preschool right now of course. They are playing with the blocks right now of course having lots of fun there at preschool. They love that preschool after all of course because they are safe there. They are talking right now of course about the Holidays of course. They love the Holidays of course because they will see family members and gifts. The teacher is going to read them a Christmas story starting today of course. They are building what looks like Santa's house after all in matter of fact.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "It is such a great Holiday because of family and presents and such."

"Same here," said Lil, "I love that holiday a lot after all."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I celebrate it and Hanukkah of course."

"Yes of course," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Story time kids," said the teacher, "I picked out a good story for you kids today."

They went to hear that good story and enjoyed it of course. They know that winter break is coming soon of course. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath of course. They love the holidays there as well. They know the Holidays are fun and interesting. They are talking right now of course. They are talking about the upcoming holidays of course. They celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah at that house of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"I love the holidays," said Tommy, "I love them a lot after all in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Didi, "They are very fun after all in fact."

"That is good," said Tommy, "I see Dil is out and in his pajamas now."

"I see him," said Didi, "That means bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths of course."

Next chapter i will need some ideas please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	10. More Holiday talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are all at preschool right now by the way. They are playing with the blocks right now having a very good time playing of course. They love that preschool because they are safe there because they have a good teacher of course. They are talking right now of course. They are talking about that preschool and the Holidays of course in matter of fact. They love that preschool and the holidays of course in matter of fact. They love talking about them things of course. We see them talking now.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "And i also love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad that holiday is coming in fact."

"Same here.," said Tommy, "I love both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another Christmas book for you kids today."

They went to hear that good story of course. They enjoyed it very much so of course. After that came nap time came of course. After that they played with the blocks some more until it was time to go home of course. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath of course. They are talking about the holidays of course. They celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah at that house of course. They are talking about them right now of course. We see them talking now.

"I love both," said Tommy, "Because they are both fun of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad they are coming of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we celebrate them."

"Me as well," said Didi, "Well bath time of course for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	11. A new park coming

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park right now having lots of fun of course. They are in the sandbox barefoot that is in matter of fact. They love that park the best in matter of fact. They heard that the Mayor and the town council will build another park of course. They hope it is a good park like the one they are in right now in matter of fact. They don't know where the new park will be at yet in matter of fact. They love that idea they will get a new park in matter of fact. They now heard they approved it.

"I love that idea," said Phil, "I hope it is as nice as this one is by the way in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I just wonder where it goes at in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I hope it goes in that vacant lot where a mansion was at."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we will get a new park of course."

"It is going there," said Didi, "That vacant lot is where that new park will go at."

They are happy they will get a new park on good sized land that they will love it of course. They played in the park until it was time for them to go home in matter of fact. Then later they all had dinner and is talking right now in fact. We see the Pickles house with them talking about that new park of course before Tommy has his bath of course. So Tommy has his shirt off and is barefoot in his wheelchair. They are talking right now about it of course. They love they are getting a new park of course.

"I love it," said Tommy, "That it is going in that vacant lot."

"Same here," said Didi, "That is a good place for a park of course."

"That is true," said Tommy, "I hope it has a good playground."

"I heard it will," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will soon have my pants and underwear off like my upper body and feet are."

He had his bath in matter of fact and is playing in it. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	12. Park talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them are at the park after Phil, Lil, Chuckie and Kimi came back from church. They are having a good time playing. They are in the sandbox barefoot after all in matter of fact. They love that park a lot in fact. They heard a good park is being built on a vacant lot. They are very happy to hear about that of course in matter of fact. They will go there when it opens of course. They are talking about that right now in fact. They know that it will be a good park instead of a bad one in matter of fact.

"I am happy about that," said Phil, "That we will get another good park in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I will be glad to go to it of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It is a good idea of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we are getting another good park in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad it wont be a Homosexual park."

Some of the gays decided to protest so they can get a park somewhere. The protest will go on as planned in matter of fact of course. They all went home as in Tommy and them in fact. They are talking about the good park being built and the protest that will go on of course. They are talking before they give Tommy his bath well his mom in fact. Tommy always needs help with bathing. So he has no shame at all. He does indeed have a full set of boy parts in matter of fact. They are talking right now.

"I am glad we are," said Tommy, "That good park being built on that vacant lot."

"Same here," said Didi, "There will be a protest of some gays of course."

"What will we do?" said Tommy, "I just want to know."

"Counter protest them," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you of course."

"Good idea," said Tommy, "And okay about the bath for which i love."

I need some ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. Bad girl

Naked Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Chuckie 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park right now having some fun. They love that place as they are on the swings and talking. They are glad they will get a new park soon of course. In came a girl who will show the boys her vagina and nice and smooth front. She is a bad girl in matter of fact of course. She loves to show her genitals to boys. She is a type of girl who wants them to see them so they can touch it so she can feel pleasure. She just entered the park right now of course with her parents of course.

"I love this park," said Phil, "I heard we might get a new park of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I hope we get a good new park if we get one."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I hope we get another good park of course."

"Hi there boys," said that girl, "I have something to show you boys of course."

"Put that away," said Kimi, "Your vagina that is of course in matter of fact."

Her parents saw her of course who took her home and grounded her. Then later they all went home and had dinner of course. Later at night at the Deville house they are talking as in Phil and Betty of course. That what a girl did of course. He himself is standing naked with his genitals showing as the bath tub is filling up with nice and hot water of course. He loves being naked of course. He knows that baths are done that way. He has his bath toys ready to play with them when he gets in the tub.

"Yes of course mom," said Phil, "She showed us her genitals."

"She is bad," said Betty, "Don't show yours to others who you don't know."

"Of course mom," said Phil, "I love my penis of course."

"That is good," said Betty, "You will make girls happy to see because it is big."

"That it is," said Phil, "I sure love baths of course."

He had his bath and such and bedtime. I need ideas for next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	14. We will have a party

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are all at preschool right now playing with the blocks of course. They love the blocks because to them it is very fun of course. They know later that month is the holidays of course. They love the holidays because of family and presents. They are talking now. They love that preschool of course. They will have a party there at the preschool the day before winter break. They will have lots of fun during that party of course. They are talking about the holidays still of course. We see them talking now.

"It will be fun," said Phil, "I sure do love Christmas after all in matter of fact of course."

"It sure will," said Lil, "I am glad we will have a party here of course."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I sure do love party's after all in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now in fact."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today for it is story time."

They all went to hear that story of course. They loved that story of course because it is about a fusion of both Christmas and Hanukkah. They loved to hear that the party will be a fusion of course. Then after that it was nap time for them of course. Then late they all went home of course. Later they all had dinner of course. At the Pickles house they are talking about that party they will have at preschool of course. That is before Tommy has his bath of course. They are seen talking right now of course.

"It will be fun," said Tommy, "It will be a fusion of course."

"Sounds like fun," said Didi, "You will have fun at that party of course."

"It sure will mom," said Tommy, "I sure love the holidays."

"Same here," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am ready for it of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	15. Block and holiday talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool right now of course. They are playing with the blocks which is what they love to do by the way. They are building what looks like Big Ben in London, UK by the way. The teacher loves what she see's over there of course. She will take a picture of it so she will remember that by her favorite students in fact. They are all talking now of course. They are talking about the blocks and how fun they are in fact. We see them talking now about the blocks now of course.

"I love the blocks," said Phil, "They are so much fun of course even though i can't see."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we are playing with them right now in fact.

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I love the blocks because they are fun."

"That they are," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I took a picture of it and it is story time of course."

They went to go hear that good story she picked out for them today. It is a Christmas story that she did pick out today. Then after that came nap time of course. After that they played until it was time for them to go home of course. They then all had dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about the upcoming holidays of course. They are talking before Tommy has his bath by his mom. He will always needs help bathing because he is paralyzed from the waist down in matter of course."

"I love the holidays," said Tommy, "Both Christmas and Hanukkah in fact."

"Same here," said Didi, "They are coming soon you know."

"That i know," said Tommy, "I am glad we celebrate them."

"Same here," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you in fact."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we talked of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course


	16. Even more holiday talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are all at preschool right now having a good time of course. They are playing with the toys and talking stuff like that of course. They are talking right now about that preschool and the upcoming holidays of course. They love both in fact in matter of fact. They love to talk about that preschool that they have fun there of course in fact. They are talking right now as they are playing. They love the holidays after all of course as well. They are having a good time there because it is like another home for them.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "I also do love Christmas as well of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "Christmas is the best because Santa comes the night before."

"Same here," said Tommy, "My family celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah at home."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Well here comes the teacher now."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked another good book for story time today of course."

They all went to go hear that good story that she picked out for them today. That story was a Christmas story in fact. It is Reptar Christmas. After that it was nap time of course. After nap time they played until it was time for them to go home in matter of fact. They all had dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath of course. They are talking about both Christmas and Hanukkah right now of course. We see them talking right now about them of course.

"I love both," said Tommy, "As in both Christmas and Hanukkah in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Didi, "When i was a kid i celebrated just Jewish ones."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I love both Christian and Jewish holidays."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love baths indeed."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. We are safe

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them are at preschool playing with the blocks which they love of course. They are building what looks a tower of course. They love that preschool because it keeps them safe from the bad kids in a near by preschool of course. They are talking about that preschool. They love that the holidays are coming soon of course. They love that preschool and everything and everyone in it. They are talking about that preschool and the party that is coming of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this preschool," said Phil, "I feel safe here after all because our teacher keeps us safe."

"Same here," said Lil, "To us it is indeed the best preschool around of course."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I am glad we come here together in fact."

"I sure love it," said Kimi, "Well here comes our teacher of course."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "Well i picked out another good Christmas story for you kids."

They went to hear the Dummy Bears Christmas story of course. They loved that book of course in matter of fact. They love that preschool. They are indeed safe in that school as well at their houses of course. After that came nap time of course. After that they played until it was time for them to home of course. They all had dinner of course and they are talking. Later at the Pickles house Tommy is barefoot and topless still in his wheelchair. They are talking before Tommy has his bath of course.

"I love it mom," said Tommy, "I feel safe there of course because our teacher protects us."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad you love it of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "That is the best preschool i know of."

"Also good," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. Even more talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are all at preschool right now playing with the blocks right now. They are having fun there because they love that preschool there. They are talking about the holidays once again and the preschool they go to of course. They sure love both of course. They love talking about both that preschool and the upcoming holidays of course right now. They are glad they go there together of course. They feel safe there in matter of fact of course. We see them talking right now about them both now of course.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "And i also love this preschool here because we are safe here."

"Same here," said Lil, "It is the best preschool ever in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This preschool is indeed the best of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Well here comes the teacher another reason it is the best."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out a good Christmas book for you kids today."

They all went over there to hear that good story today of course. After that it was nap time of course. After that they all played with the blocks until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are glad they go to that preschool of course. They all had dinner of course and they are talking of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath of course. They are talking about the upcoming holidays of course. We see them talking right now of course in matter of fact.

"I do love both," said Tommy, "As in both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad we will celebrate both here of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we will of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time for your bath of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. Park fun

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are all at the park now playing in the sandbox of course. They love that park because it is the best park in that town there. They know the holidays are coming very soon indeed. They are talking about that park right now of course. We see them talking now. They love that park is why they are talking about it right now of course. They are having lots of fun there. They know there is other parks there but that one is the best. The other two is smaller and not as are talking now.

"I love this park," said Phil, "It is much better than the other two parks in town."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we came here of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "This is the best park in this town here."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am glad we came here to have some fun."

"And same here," said Kimi, "This is the best park that i know of."

They are glad they came there to that park of course. They played there until it was time for them to go home of course. They loved their day at the park of course. They love it much better than the other two of course. They all had dinner of course by the way. One of the parks was built only five years ago and the other was a Homosexual park until the town took it over o course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath of course. It is about a possible new park.

"I hope it is good," said Tommy, "And can take wheelchair which i use."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "I hope it is wheelchair accessible of course."

"I hope it is," said Tommy, "After all i want to enjoy it in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love baths of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. We had some fun

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are all at the park having lots of fun there. In came a kid named Peter Albany and his sister who goes to their preschool came. They see he has a birth mark on one of his eyes. He has a plastic sword with him of course not a real one. They are playing in the sandbox. They love to play in it of course but Peter wants to play something else. That is play king and such. Tommy will be the king using his wheelchair as his throne. Peter will be the duke of course and they are playing that of course.

"Hi there Peter," said Phil, "I heard you have some type of autism of course."

"That i do," said Peter, "Just like Kimi right over there oh yeah your blind i forgot."

"That i do," said Kimi, "I see that your sister is with you right now of course."

"Yes she is," said Peter, "She is deaf of course so she can't talk of course."

"I love this park," said Tommy, "I am glad we came in here today of course."

They played until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are glad they came to the park today in matter of fact. Tommy is at home of course setting in his wheelchair this time topless and barefoot right now. They all had their dinner and is talking what they was playing at the park today of course. They did have lots of fun playing that in the park today. We see them talking right now about it of course. That they playing a midevel thing they heard in preschool like king Arthur and such.

"I was king in it," said Tommy, "Because we was playing from stories we heard."

"That is nice," said Didi, "I am glad you had lots of fun today of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "We had lots of fun of course today."

"That is good," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you right now in fact."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "You know i do love baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. We love to talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys. They are having a good time there because they love that preschool there. They are talking about the holidays that is coming up of course. They love the holidays because they are fun to them. They love the fact they will see family and gets presents in matter of fact of course. They are talking about that right now of course in matter of fact. They are glad they are coming that month in a little less than two weeks. We see them talking now.

"I do love Christmas," said Phil, "I am glad it is coming of course in fact of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "It is indeed the best holiday ever of course."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also love that as well as Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out a good Christmas book for you kids today."

They all went over there to hear that good story. They loved that story because it was the best one so far of course. After that came nap time of course. Then went back to play with the toys until it was time for them. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about Hanukkah of course. That is of course a Jewish holiday of course in matter of fact. They are also talking about Christmas of course. We see that Tommy is only in his underwear. For it is almost bath time for him. They are talking now.

"I love both," said Tommy, "As in both Christmas of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "They are both so much fun of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I sure love celebrating them."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad they are coming of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story of course in fact.


	22. Christmas talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks of course. They know on Friday they will have a Christmas party in fact. They know they will have fun there of course. They know Santa Claus will be there of course. Not the real one just a man dressed like him. They know a Christmas party is a good thing after all in matter of fact. They love the holidays of course. They are talking about it right now in fact. They know winter break will soon begin. So they can be with family of course.

"It will be a good party," said Phil,"We will have lots of fun there and Santa Claus will be here of course."

"It sure will," said Lil, "I also heard Santa will be here as well in fact."

"I will love it," said Tommy, "I sure do love good parties in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Kimi, "Here comes our teacher with a Christmas book in her hands."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "It is another good Christmas book in matter of fact."

They all went to go hear it of course. They enjoyed it a lot of course because it was very good. Then after that came nap time and then played some more until it was time to go home of course. Then after they got home and then had dinner. They are talking about the holidays of course. They know that winter break will soon begin for the holidays of course. At the Pickles house they are talking. Tommy will soon get his bath of course. They love talking about the upcoming holidays in matter of fact.

"I sure love the holidays," said Tommy, "They are very fun of course and our school will have a party."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "They are very much fun them parties of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "This year Christmas is on Sunday of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course for Dil is out of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Party will be fun

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

They are all at preschool playing with the blocks having a good time. They are going to hearing a story about the Jewish holiday called Hanukkah. They know there is another holiday they haven't learned about which is Kwanzaa of course in mater of fact. They are building what looks like a tower out of them blocks that they are playing with of course. They all will hate Kwanzaa of course because it is about African culture of course. They are talking right now of course about the holidays of course.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "It is lots of fun and Santa Claus comes to leave presents for good kids."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we celebrate that holiday of course in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I also love Hanukkah which i also celebrate of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with the book now."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "It is a Hanukkah book but i don't celebrate it being a Christian."

They all went to go hear that story which they liked by the way. Then after that came nap time of course in matter of fact. They all took their naps of course in fact. Then after their naps they played more with the blocks until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner and now they are talking of course. At the Pickles house they are talking about the holidays and the upcoming party of course. They know it will be a very good party of course. We see them talking now.

"They are both fun," said Tommy, "As in both Christmas of course. And that party will be fun."

"Same here," said Didi, "That party you will have does sound fun."

"Yes it will mom," said Tommy, "I heard Santa will be there of course."

"I heard about that," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Seeing i am already barefoot now i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Party tomorrow

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys now. They know the Holidays are coming up and is talking about it. They know they will have a Christmas party there at the preschool of course. They will talk about it of course in matter of course. They are now talking about them holidays now like Christmas and Hanukkah just not about Kwanzaa. They don't see the point of that holiday because it is about African culture and that is the United States. We see them talking about them right now.

"I sure do love Christmas," said Phil, "And think we will have a Christmas party here at this preschool."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I will sure love the Christmas party here."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I will enjoy that party here of course in matter of fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I see the teacher is coming over here right now."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "That party is tomorrow and story time."

They all went to the story time area and heard that Christmas story that she read to them of course. After that it was nap time and then after that they played with the toys some more until it was time for them to all go home of course. Then they all had their dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about the party they will have at that preschool there. That it will be lots of fun of course in matter of fact. They will enjoy it of course and that Santa will be there of course.

"I will love it," said Tommy, "I heard that Santa Claus will be there and we will enjoy it."

"That is good," said Didi, "I also heard he will be there of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "It will have good food and presents."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths for they are done naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. The party

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool for the Christmas party of course. They are having a very good time there filled with joy and fun. They all are enjoying it because it is a very good party there. They know winter break begins when they all go home of course. They love Christmas very much so because they are children by the way in matter of fact. They saw Santa Claus who is being played by Drew Pickles. Tommy knows it is his uncle by his glasses. They are now talking right now of course in fact.

"This is a great party of course," said Phil, "I am sure having a very good time here of course."

"It sure is," said Lil, "I am glad we came for it because this is a good party."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "This is the best Christmas party ever of course."

"I also love it," said Kimi, "Teacher this is a great party we are having here."

"Yes it is," said the teacher, "Here comes Santa Claus right now of course as you can tell."

They all got to sit on his lap and then the presents came of course. They are glad they came to preschool today. They like the stuff that they got today of course. Then later on they all went home of course. They loved that party there and later at the Pickles house they are talking of course. They will have two parties on that day on next Sunday. Both Christmas and Hanukkah also known as Christmukkah of course. They will have lots of fun by the way. That is what they are talking about.

"It will be lots of fun," said Tommy, "Having two holidays in one party."

"Yes it will," said Didi, "It is something i found online of course."

"That is good," said Tommy, "Seeing i love both holidays of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time for your bath of course in fact."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths of course in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	26. Winter break begins

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing in the sandbox having fun. They love that park the best in that town because it is best for children. They know that winter break has started of course so they are going to the park them days instead. They are talking of course. That they are talking about the holidays of course because they love them. They all do love Christmas of course. They have no idea that bullies are on their way to the park right now. They have no idea that Phil and Kimi can defend themselves.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "But what i like better is Christmas because it is fun."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad that Christmas is coming very soon."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "But we celebrate both Christmas and Hanukkah."

"You said it," said Dil, "I love both of them holidays myself of course."

"I sure do," said Kimi, "I sure do love Christmas of course in fact."

Then them bullies came in the park and was causing problems of course but Phil and Kimi stood up to them. Them bullies tried to punch them but Phil and Kimi hurt the bullies instead. Their parents saw it all and was proud of them of course. Then later they all went home of course in matter of fact. At the Pickles house they all had dinner and is now talking of course. That they are talking about the holidays of course. They love talking about them of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"I sure love the holidays," said Tommy, "That it is both Christmas and Hanukkah of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad we will celebrate them."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad they are coming of course in fact."

"Same here," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking them of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	27. A week away

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi is at church right now of course having a good time there. Then after that they went to the park and met Tommy and Dil there. They are all playing now having a very good time. They are glad the holidays is only a week away in matter of fact. We see them talking right now about them of course. We see them in the sandbox right now talking. They know that Christmas is the best holiday of course. But Tommy and Dil celebrate both that and Hanukkah as well in fact.

"Think Christmas is a week away," said Phil, "It is the best holiday that i know of for fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "This Christmas will be the best one of course."

"Yes of course," said Tommy, "But me and Dil we celebrate both that and Hanukkah."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I am glad them holidays are coming soon."

"I love Christmas," said Kimi, "It is the best holiday in the world."

They talked about both of them holidays of course. But not about Kwanzaa because they don't see the point of celebrating African culture in fact. That not all blacks celebrate it like Susie and her family. That family hates Kwanzaa in matter of fact of course. They no longer see the point of it of course because it makes no sense of course for African culture in the United States. They now celebrate just Christmas of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about the holidays some more.

"Just a week away," said Tommy, "For Christmas and the first day of Hanukkah."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I am glad they are coming in a week of fun."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad they will be here in a week."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you in fact."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love baths of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	28. Some talking

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time there. They are in the sandbox right having lots of fun building sand castles. They are sure glad that the holidays are coming in less than a week of course. They love Christmas of course in matter of fact. That two of them celebrates that and Hanukkah of course in matter of fact. They know that on Sunday it is Christmas and the first day of Hanukkah. We see them talking about the holidays of course. That they are talking right now.

"I sure love Christmas," said Phil, "I might be blind but i sure love that holiday of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad it is less than a week away."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "And it is the first day of Hanukkah of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I sure love both holidays of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Christmas is the best holiday ever of course."

They had lots of fun at that park today until it was time for them to all go home of course. They love the fact the holidays is coming in less than a week of course. They all had their dinner of course. They are talking about a possible Safety first park. That it would be a bad park that would be hated by most people in that town of course. They love the big park because it is the most kid friendly park there. They would hate the rules they put up for that park. We see them talking right now of course.

"I would hate it mom," said Tommy, "The rules they is bad one's so that park would be bad."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am against it so i signed a petition to block it."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I hope it gets blocked so it wont be built."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths because i will be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	29. Talking about stuff

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at the park in the sandbox there playing. They heard rumors some helicopter parents will build a park of there own. They love the park they are in of course and there is two other parks there. They know that park would be called Safety first park. They are talking about that right now because they are against it of course in matter of fact. That park would be a bad park that they wont go to it if it is built in fact. They love the biggest park because it is more kid friendly of course.

"I am against it," said Phil, "I like this park so i wont go to that at all in fact of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "That idea for a new park is bad of course."

"I am also against it," said Tommy, "This park is the best of course in fact."

"Same here," said Dil, "I hope the mayor and town council rejects it of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I heard our parents signed a petition to block it in fact."

They heard the Mayor and town council ejected the helicopter parents idea for that park of course. Tommy and them are happy to hear about that of course. That means they accepted the petition started by their parents of course. They love that town government. They are now all at home of course. They all had their dinner of course and now they are talking. They are talking before Tommy gets his bath of course. They are talking about the holidays of course. That is under a week away of course.

"I sure love the holidays," said Tommy, "They are both fun by the way in fact."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad they are coming in fact."

"They will be fun," said Tommy, "They are lots of fun of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths because i will be naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	30. Holiday and park talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing in the sandbox having lots of fun. They know the holidays are coming very soon as in under a week. They will have fun during the holidays like Christmas and Hanukkah. They are talking about them right now in matter of fact. They all do love Christmas because it is lots of fun in matter of fact. Two of them celebrates both Christmas and Hanukkah. They know it is on Sunday of course. They are glad they are on the good list. We see them talking now.

"Think Christmas is coming," said Phil, "It is only in four days until then of course in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "Christmas is the best holiday ever in fact."

"Yes of course," said Tommy, "Me and Dil celebrate both of them holidays in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I am glad they are coming in fact."

"I love Christmas," said Kimi, "I am glad it is in less than a week of course."

They still wonder why Kwanzaa is celebrated of course. But they are glad that Christmas and Hanukkah is coming. They played in the park until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had their dinner and they are now talking of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about a possible safety first park that some helicopter parents wants to start up of course. That they are against that park of course. They hope that park gets rejected by the mayor and town council.

"I am against it," said Tommy, "Because what i heard what the rules will be."

"Same here," said Didi, "Lets hope it gets blocked of course."

"I also hope so," said Tommy, "I hope it is of course in matter of fact."

"Let's hope it is," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I love the park we was at of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	31. Small Christmas party

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing in the sandbox having fun. They love that the holidays is only three days away in fact. They love the fact that they will have a small Christmas party at the park there of course. They are at the party at the biggest pavillion there. We now see them talking there of course having fun at it of course in fact. They all do love Christmas after all in matter of fact. They have food there and some little presents which is small toys and candy which they will love in fact.

"This party is fun of course," said Phil, "I am glad we are having it in matter of fact."

"It sure is," said Lil, "I sure love the fact Christmas is three days away of course."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "I am glad the holidays are coming then."

"Same here," said Dil, "It is Christmas and the first day of Hanukkah of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Christmas is the best holiday."

They had lots of fun at that little party they had there at the park. After that they all went home of course for the day of course. They like them little things that they got there of course. They had their dinner of course in fact. Then later at the Pickles house they are talking about the holidays and the little party they had there of course. The parents was there of course who threw that party for them of course. They are talking before Tommy has his bath of course which he will always need help with.

"I love the holidays," said Tommy, "The little party we had at the park of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad you loved that little party we had for you kids."

"I sure did mom," said Tommy, "I had lots of fun there of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "Well bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking them of course in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	32. Family came

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park having fun in the sandbox talking of course. They know only two day left until Christmas and first day of Hanukkah. They are having a good time there knowing tomorrow is Christmas eve of course. They are glad the holidays is near. They love Christmas because it is lots of fun of course do to family and are talking about the holidays of course. They don't like Kwanzaa do to African culture of course. We see them talking right now of course in matter of fact. About the holidays of Christmas and Hanukkah.

"I love Christmas," said Phil, "Think it is only two days away and family comes today of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad it is on Sunday which is in two days in fact."

"Same here," said Tommy, "It is also the first day of Hanukkah of course."

"Yes indeed," said Dil, "I love both of them in matter of fact."

"I love Christmas," said Kimi, "It is the best holiday of all time."

They talked more about both holidays of course as they played in the park. They played at the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They found family there at their houses of course in matter of fact. They all had their dinner of course. They are glad they are having company over of course. Later at the Deville house they know family is there. They all know Phil is blind and Lil is legally deaf. They know Phil doesn't use his tap cane in that house. He know where stuff is at there.

"I am glad family is here of course," said Phil, "I am glad you all came here of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I love that family is here of course."

"Good to see you two again," said his cousin Gary, "I am glad we are here of course."

"You can all play," said Betty, "And you kids are free to go barefoot."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "I sure love being barefoot of course in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	33. Christmas Eve

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends and some cousins of theirs with them except the older ones. They know today is Christmas eve of course in matter of fact. They are glad they are all enjoying it today because it is a good park of course. They are in the sandbox playing of course. They love to talk about the holidays of course because they are lots of fun. They love going to parks of course. They are having lots of fun there of course. We see them talking about the holidays right now in matter of fact.

"I sure love Christmas," said Phil, "I am glad today is Christmas eve and tomorrow is Christmas in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Gary, "It is the best holiday of them all time of course."

"I love Christmas," said Lil, "I am glad we came here today of course."

"Same here," said Margaret, "I am glad we came to this good park today."

"And same here," said Tommy, "This is where we go almost everyday of course."

They all played in the park having a good time until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner of course in fact. They are glad today is Christmas eve in matter of fact. Later at the Pickles house they are getting ready for Hanukkah and Christmas eve of course. They are all having a good time of course. There is lots of joy in that house of course. They are talking before Tommy and his cousin has their bath together. We see them talking right now in matter of fact.

"I loved the celebration today," said Tommy, "It was lots of good fun filled with joy of course.

"Same here of course," said his cousin, "I sure had fun but i never celebrated Hanukkah before."

"We had both," said Dil, "After all our mom is Jewish and our dad a Christian."

"Yes indeed Dil," said Tommy, "I am glad we had lots of fun of course."

"I enjoyed it," said his cousin, "I prefer Christmas of course in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	34. Christmas day

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

At the Deville house Phil and Lil woke up of course on Christmas day of course. They are glad today is Christmas day of course in fact. Them two might have disabilities but they still love that holiday of course. Phil went first and got pajamas that he wanted of course. Then came Lil who also got what she wanted a pink nightgown of course. They got clothes and toys that year of course as well as some good movies of course. They are getting ready to go to church right now of course. We see them talking now.

"I love Christmas this year of course," said Phil, "I got the stuff i wanted even though i can't see."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we are having another good Christmas of course."

"Time for church you two," said Betty, "After all it is a Christmas mass of course."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "We go to mass every Sunday in fact so i heard of that mass."

"Yes of course mom," said Lil, "I am glad we are having a good Christmas of course."

They went to church and saw the Finster family there of course. They are all there and went inside of course and had a great mass of course. They are Catholic's after all of course in matter of fact. They are having a good time there at church of course. Then after the mass they all went home of course. They had a good lunch there of course. Then later had a good Christmas dinner which is turkey and stuff like that. Later they are talking before they have their baths of course in fact.

"It was another good Christmas of course," said Phil, "I am glad we had a good mass at church of course."

"Yes it sure was," said Lil, "I am glad we had such a good one this year of course."

"Same here kids," said Howard, "I sure love this holiday of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Betty, "Time for your bath you two."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "I sure do love taking baths of course in fact."

I need some ideas please for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	35. Boxing Day coming?

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

At the park they are having a very good time there in the sandbox of course. They all had a good Christmas yesterday of course in fact. They are glad things went well for them despite their disabilities of course. They are all good kids of course in matter of fact. They heard in places like UK and Canada and some others has boxing day in fact. And some people in their country has the first day of Kwanzaa. They are glad they don't celebrate Kwanzaa of course. But wished they had Boxing day in fact.

"I had a good Christmas," said Phil, "I heard places like Canada has a thing called Boxing day."

"We sure did of course," said Lil, "I heard some people has Kwanzaa of course."

"I wish we had Boxing day," said Tommy, "We could give old stuff to the poor of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I have no idea what Kwanzaa is but i know what boxing day is."

"I loved Christmas," said Kimi, "I also have no idea what Kwanzaa is of course."

They wish they had Boxing there in the United States instead of some African culture holiday. They heard that Kwanzaa is an African American thing of course. They don't celebrate that of course because most of them is white and Kimi is Asian of course. They heard Susie and her family stopped celebrating Kwanzaa because they no longer see the point in it of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about maybe starting a petition to have Boxing day. We see them talking before Tommy has his bath.

"I wish we did," said Tommy, "Boxing day that is like they do in UK and Canada do."

"Same here," said Didi, "I just might start a petition to have it in a local level."

"That is a good idea," said Tommy, "I say yes you should of course in fact."

"Then i will then," said Didi, "Well bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad a petition will start of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	36. Bad park blocked again

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park playing in the sandbox. They are having lots of good fun there two days after Christmas of course. They might have disabilities but they can still have lots of fun after all. They are glad they came to the park today of course in fact. They have no idea that some helicopter parents is planning to build their own park. They still want to build their own park of course. They are at a court right now to fight for it. Then they heard about it and now they are talking about it.

"I am against it," said Phil, "I hope the court sides with this town and not them helicopter parents."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I will never go to that park if it is built."

"I am also against it," said Tommy, "I hope they side with this town of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I hope they side with us of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we are at this park here of course."

They are having lots of good fun today at the park of course. They all went home after they played for a time of course. They heard the court sided with the town of course not them helicopter parents of course. They are glad they sided with the town or they would get the park called Safety First Park. They all had their dinner of course and now hey are talking of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath of course. He is barefoot right now of course. We see them talking now.

"I am glad they sided with us," said Tommy, "This town that is they made the best choice."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I am also glad they sided with this town here."

"I hope a good park goes there," said Tommy, "A good public park like the one we go to."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am sure glad they sided with this town and not them."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	37. Bad park blocked

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and all his friends is at the park playing in the sandbox as always of course. They love going to that park there because it is the best one. In that town there better than the other two of course. They heard another park is being built right now in matter of fact. They heard it will be another good park that will be for everyone of course. They heard that a small group of people wants to start up a gay and lesbian park in that town somewhere. We see them talking about them right now of course.

"That one park will be good," said Phil, "But i wont like a park for gay's and lesbians of course."

"That it will," said Lil, "I also wouldn't like a park for them of course."

"A small group wants the bad one," said Tommy, "The town council and the Mayor will decide on that."

"I heard about that," said Dil, "I hope that bad one is blocked of course."

"The good one is being built," said Kimi, "I am glad we are getting a good park."

The Mayor and the town council blocked that small group from getting that gay and lesbian park of course. Then that group cried foul and said they will take it to court so they can have things done their way of course. Later at the Pickles house they heard about that bad park was blocked of course. They know the town will hire a very good lawyer of course. The gay and lesbian group will hire a gay lawyer to be on their side of course. They are talking before Tommy has his bath of course in fact.

"I am glad it was blocked," said Tommy, "And that the town will hire a good lawyer to keep it blocked."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I heard that group will hire a gay lawyer."

"I heard about that," said Tommy, "We will win that case in the courts of course."

"That we will," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	38. Some park talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his fiends is at the park having lots of good fun there. Like all the time there they are in the sandbox playing of course in fact. They love that park and the zoo is near by as well and a new park being built of course. They will love that new park when it opens of course. They know it is still being built right now and they are waiting when it opens in fact. They are talking about that new park that will open after New Years day of course. We see them talking about it right now in matter of fact.

"I will love the new park of course," said Phil, "When it opens i will be very happy of course in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I will be glad when it opens after all of course."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I will love when it opens of course in fact."

"Same as me," said Dil, "It will be a good park."

"And same here as well," said Kimi, "I will be glad when it opens of course in fact."

They all had lots of good fun at that park there of course. They had lots of fun there playing and talking until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had their dinner of course in matter of fact. Then after that they are all talking of course. At the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath of course. They are talking about that new park that will soon open of course. And heard a group of homosexuals want to build a park to showoff their sin in a park of course in fact.

"I will be glad when it opens," said Tommy, "I heard a small group wants to build a gay park."

"Same here of course," said Dil, "I don't want a park to showoff that sin of course."

"I don't blame you two," said Stu, "I will see if we can block it if we can."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well Tommy it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I know they can be stopped of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	39. It opens tomorrow

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time in the sandbox. They are glad the new park will soon open and they will go to it. They are glad they are at that park right now of course. A group of Homosexuals are still wanting a Homosexual park in that town of course. They are glad that group's idea for the park was blocked by a court of course. They will appeal to another court that is higher up. They want that park at all cost. They might build it in an illegal way. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this park here of course," said Phil, "I am glad tomorrow that new park opens of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I heard it will have a sandbox there as well."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I heard that group will appeal that ruling of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I also heard that same thing of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we have a strong lawyer for our side of course."

They heard that group did appeal to a Federal court of course. They are glad they are having a good time at that park there and they will go to the new park tomorrow of course. Then later they all went home and had their dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking about that new park of course and that one case in matter of fact. They know it is from that one group who wants a park even though they could build it in a regular an illegal way of course. We see them talking now in fact.

"I am glad we will go there," said Tommy, "I heard that one group appealed to a higher court."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I heard the same thing you heard in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I hope we win there of course do to our good lawyer."

"Yes we do our town does," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths for i will be naked of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	40. Fun at the zoo

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are going to the zoo to enjoy it even though they have disabilities. They are going to have lots of fun there of course. They are now at the zoo and payed the entrance fee and went inside of it of course. They are having a good and fun time there of course. They all love the zoo because it is a very good one of course. They are glad they came there today of course. They are glad they came there today of course. They are talking now in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this zoo here of course," said Phil, "I might be blind but i still enjoy it of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we all came here today in fact."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "My favorite animal is the Elephants in fact."

"Same here of course," said Dil, "But my favorite animal is the Aardvarks in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am sure glad we all came here today in fact."

They are all enjoying that zoo today of course. They are glad they came there today because it is a good today of course. They are glad their parents took them there of course. They are having a good day of course. They all had fun there of course. Then later they all went home of course. They are glad they went to the park today of course. They are all happy of course. They heard that a gay group still wants a gay park there in that town of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking before Tommy has his bath.

"I am glad we went there today of course," said Tommy, "I sure had lots of fun there of course in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "I heard that one group still wants their bad park here."

"I heard about that mom," said Tommy, "If they do it in an illegal way it will be a crime."

"That it would," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths for i will be naked in fact."

I need some idea for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	41. Gay group arrested

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park after some got back from church of course. They are having a good time there in the sandbox there. They are glad they are there today of course. They have no idea that that group is building a gay and lesbian park in an illegal way of course. That they are building it without permission of course in fact. They are glad they are at that park though. That park is a very good one of course and the one that group is building will be a bad one if they get it done of course.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "I hope they don't build that bad one of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I also hope they wont build it."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I am glad we are here in this park."

"I also love it," said Dil, "If they build that park it would be illegal."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I love this park it is great."

They all had lots of good fun there of course. Then on the way home their parents saw them building that bad park in an illegal way as in without permission in fact. They are going to be arrested as in that group of course. They told the police that of course and arrested that group for building it without permission from the town of course. They all hired gay lawyers to defend them in court during the trial. Then later at the police station jail that group is in a cell in there. They wonder who told on them of course.

"I just wonder who told them," said group leader, "After all there was no harm what we was doing."

"I also wonder why," said a member, "I saw some cars heading towards that neighborhood from the park."

"Might have been them baby," said another member, "That park would had been fabulous of course."

"It was them," said a police officer, "That what you was doing was illegal."

"Yes indeed," said another police officer, "You didn't have permission to build it."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	42. Hearing is tomorrow

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at the park having good fun there of course. They case against that group begins tomorrow with the hearing of course. They are glad they went to that park today of course. They know another good park is coming where that bad group was building in an illegal way. That the bad group is charged with that which could land them in prison. They know that a park needs permission from the local government. The bad group knew that but they went ahead and started building it anyway. That gay group is sad they are in jail now.

"It starts tomorrow," said Phil, "Well that hearing before the trial anyway of course."

"Yes indeed," said Lil, "I hope they plead guilty of course."

"Yes indeed in fact," said Tommy, "I think they will plead not guilty so a trial will happen of course."

"I heard about that," said Dil, "I hope they get five years of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad that case will begin on time of course."

They all had lots of fun at that park there of course. Tommy then had his bath after they had their dinner of course. We now head to the county jail with that group in a cell there talking with their lawyers of course. After that that group is still sad and angry that they are in jail for building a park. They think they have the right to build it without permission of course. They wonder why they are charged with a crime. They are angry that some parents called the police on them by the way in fact.

"I am mad at them," said the group leader, "I see no harm in building a park for us there as in us gays."

"Same here," said a member, "I hope the jury let's us go free by finding us no guilty of course."

"Same here baby," said another member, "That park would have been fabulous in fact."

"That it would have," said group leader, "I hope we can build it after the trial in fact."

"I hope so," said a member, "That park would be good of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	43. Back after winter break

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool now playing with the blocks there. They are glad they are back after winter break ended in fact. They are glad they had good holidays during winter break of course. They love that preschool like a second home to them of course. They are having a good and fun time playing there and glad to see their teacher again. They are talking as they play with the blocks about returning back to preschool. They love their preschool and glad they are back. We see them talking right now in fact.

"I am glad we are back here," said Phil, "I sure love this preschool like a second home to me."

"Same here as well," said Lil, "I sure love this preschool here of course."

"I sure love it as well," said Tommy, "I am glad because i missed this place."

"I am also glad," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I have a good story for you kids now."

They all went to that area and heard a good story there. Then after that came nap time for them. After that they went back to play with the blocks. They played until it was time for them to go home of course. They had their dinner of course now they are talking. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom is talking as his dad is washing Dil in the bath right now. They are talking about going back to school. That Tommy and his friends are glad they are back. We see them talking right now of course.

"I am glad we are back," said Tommy, "In that preschool that we go to by the way."

"That is good," said Didi, "That preschool you go to is a good one."

"That it is mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we go there together by the way."

"That is also good," said Didi, "Well bath time for you for Dil is out now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love having baths of course for i will get clean."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	44. We feel safe there

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his fiends is at preschool playing with the blocks again. They love the blocks a lot because they are lots of fun for them. They are glad that preschool has started after winter break of course. They love that preschool a lot for they feels safe there by the way. The teacher there keeps them all safe there for she loves disabled kids in fact. They see that preschool as a second home to them. They are having lots of good fun there of course. They are glad they are there and they are talking now.

"It is like a second home to me," said Phil, "This wonderful preschool here for we are safe here in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we are back by the way like we did yesterday."

"I love this place," said Tommy, "We have a good teacher who protects us."

"That we are," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now by the way in fact."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "Well it is story time i picked out another good one."

They all went to go hear that good story for it is about friendship from colorful ponies so it is My Little Pony friendship is magic. They are enjoying that story there and glad she picked it out. They all loved that story after all. After that they had nap time and after that they played with the blocks some more. They played with them until it was time for them to all go home of course. They all had dinner and now they are talking right now. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking now.

"I had fun there today mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we are back because we are safe there."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad you love that place of course."

"I sure do of course," said Tommy, "This place is lots of fun in fact."

"I am glad," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad i will take it for i love baths."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	45. Good preschool

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool coloring there right now in fact of course. They love that preschool for they are all safe there in fact. They are all having lots of fun there right now because they have toys and such there. They also get to play with others there with disabilities as well. They are talking right now that they love that place as in preschool in fact. That preschool to them is a good place where they can play with others that isn't in the group. We see them talking now of course.

"This is the best preschool ever," said Phil, "I sure love this place for it is very good in fact."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "I am glad we are here by the way in fact."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "I am glad we are here together by the way in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now of course."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today."

They all went over to hear that good story about getting along with others. After that story it was nap time for them of course. Then after that they went to go color some more of course. They did that until it was time for them to go home for the day. They had their dinner and now they are talking. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom is talking before he has his bath of course. They are talking about how that preschool that he goes to with his friends of course. We see them talking now in fact.

"I sure love it mom," said Tommy, "The teacher we have is nice and my friends goes there as well."

"That is good in fact," said Didi, "I am glad you love it of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I have lots of good fun there of course in fact."

"That is good to know," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	46. New park opens Monday

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at preschool playing with the blocks having a good time there. They are glad they are there and they go to the park tomorrow. For tomorrow is Saturday by the way so they will go to the park tomorrow by the way. They are glad they are in preschool today. They are having lots of fun there because they are safe there in fact. They are talking about how much they love that preschool there in fact. They know the teacher they have keeps them all safe. We see them talking now of course.

"It is the best preschool here," said Phil, "I am glad we are all here for we are safe here by the way."

"Yes it is," said Lil, "I sure love this preschool for i feel safe here in fact."

"I agree with you two," said Tommy, "I sure do love this place here of course."

"I sure love it," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now of course."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "The story today is about true friendship in fact."

They all went over to hear that story there of course. They enjoyed that book a lot because it is a good book in fact. Then after that it was nap time of course. They love that preschool a lot because they are safe there. After nap time they played some more. They played until it was time for them to all go home of course. Later at the Pickles house after dinner they are talking of course. That the new park will open on Monday in matter of fact. We see Tommy and his mom talking before his bath.

"Yes i heard it will mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when we go there of course after preschool."

"That is good," said Didi, "I will take you there after preschool in fact."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we will go there that day."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	47. They are found guilty

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time in the sandbox there playing. They are glad that park is there because they love it. They heard that new park opens on Monday of course. They will go there that day after preschool in fact of course. They are glad it is a regular community park instead of one for Homosexuals of course. They heard that group was found guilty on all counts. That on Monday they get sentenced to time in prison. They are glad they was found guilty and talking about it.

"I am glad they was found guilty," said Phil, "I am glad they was stopped from building a gay park there."

"I am also glad of course," said Lil, "I hope they get up to twenty years in prison."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I am also glad they was found guilty as well."

"Same here as well," said Dil, "I am glad it will be a regular park of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we will go to that park after preschool in fact."

They are having lots of good fun there playing in that sandbox there. That new park does have a playground with a sandbox in it of course. That it also has swings, slides, a jungle gym, tetter totters, and two tire swings. It also has basketball hoops and horseshoe pits as well. They know it will be a very good park by the way of course. Later after they played they went home and had dinner. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking. They are talking about the new park before Tommy has his bath.

"It will be a good park mom," said Tommy, "Glad it won't be a gay park after all of course."

"Yes it will," said Didi, "I am glad they was found guilty of course."

"Same here mom," said Tommy, "I am glad it will be a good park in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad they will be in prison soon."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	48. Church, park, and bath fun

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimi is at church right now by the way in fact. They are Catholic so they are at mass right now having a good time. They all love going to church by the way in fact. They are glad they are there of course. They love the way mass goes by the way. They are all happy of course. That church they go to is a good one of course in fact. The mass there is going very well of course. Phil even though blind can picture it in his head as in that church. We see them talking right now of course.

"This is another good mass," said Phil, "I am glad we all go here on Sunday morning of course."

"Yes it is," said Lil, "I am also glad we are here for it is very good."

"Yes indeed," said Betty, "This is a good church we go to in fact."

"I sure love it," said Kimi, "I am glad we came here in fact."

"I love it," said Kira, "I am sure glad we come here to this church here."

That mass they saw was a very good one that they enjoy of course. Then after that they went home and got into regular clothes and went to the park and they are having lots of good fun there of course. They met up with Tommy and Dil there and they had lots of good fun there at the park. Them two being Jewish goes to Synagogue on the day they have services. Then later at the Deville house we see Phil in the bath right now. He might be naked but the tub hides his private parts of course.

"I had fun today mom," said Phil, "Both church and the park of course in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Betty, "The church we go to is a good one."

"Yes indeed mom," said Phil, "Now i am having fun in here of course."

"You love fun," said Betty, "Time to wash you including your boy parts."

"Yes of course mom," said Phil, "I know what your talking about in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	49. Blocks and new park

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks there having a good time. They are glad they are going to the new park that just opened. They are having a good time at the preschool playing. They are glad they are there today for they love preschool of course. They will all go to the park after they come home from preschool in fact. They are talking about that as they are playing after all. They will have fun at both places of course. They are happy right now and we see them talking now.

"I love this preschool here in fact," said Phil, "And i am glad we will go to the new park after preschool today."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "That new park will be lots of fun of course."

"Same as me in fact," said Tommy, "I am glad that new park opened today of course."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher right now."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today."

They all went to hear that good story she picked out for them today. Then came nap time for them of course. After preschool they went to the new park and had lots of good fun there. They are glad that bad group didn't get that park for Homosexuals of course. Then after that they all went home of course. When they got home they had dinner and now they are talking. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom is talking now. That they might be yet another park. We see them talking now in fact.

"A music park is a choice," said Tommy, "Another idea for a new park is a resident only park."

"I heard of them two," said Didi, "Another idea is a safety first park and a fee park."

"And the last idea is," said Tommy, "Animal type of park by the way in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I had fun today in that new park in fact."

"I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	50. Best park in town

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and is friends is at preschool playing with the blocks there of course. They know after preschool they will go to the park to play some more. They love going to that park because it is the best one there of course. They are glad they won't be getting a park for Homosexuals of course. That the people of that town doesn't want a park just for a group. They are all happy to play with the blocks and the fact they will go to that park as well. They are all glad they are all friends there. We see them talking now.

"I love the blocks," said Phil, "As well as the park that we love to go to and will go to today."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am glad we will go there after preschool as well."

"I love that park in fact," said Tommy, "It is the most kid friendly park in town."

"Same here as well," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now in fact."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today."

They are all having a good time there and they all went to hear that story of course. They all had nap time after that of course. After preschool they went to the park and had some more fun there in fact. They are glad that park is the best one there in that town of course. Then after they played they all went home of course. They then all had dinner of course in fact. Later at the Pickles house they are talking of course. They are talking before Tommy has his bath in matter of fact of course.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "It is the best because it is the most kid friendly park of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad we won't get one for gays and lesbians."

"Same here mom," said Tommy, "That would be a bad park filled with sin."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is bath time for you now of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I love playing in the bath as well and i will be naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	51. Having a fun day

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at preschool playing with the blocks having a good time of course. They are making what looks like a tower they saw before. They are glad they are there of course because they love it a lot of course. They are having good fun there before story time that is. They know after preschool they will go to that park they love of course. They are glad there will be no park just for Homosexuals of course. The people of that town wants parks for all. We see them talking right now of course.

"Best preschool i know of," said Phil, "And glad we are going to the park we like for it is the best park here."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we are going there after preschool in fact."

"It is the best one," said Tommy, "I am glad we are here and glad we are going there of course."

"I sure love them," said Kimi, "I see the teacher with a story book in her hands."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today."

They all went over there to hear that good story there of course. They then had nap time after that of course. After nap time they went to go play some more. They are all happy they went to the park and having lots of good fun there at that park there. Then they all went home and had dinner by the way in fact. Then they are now talking right now as in Tommy and his mom of course. Dil is in the bath being washed by his dad of course. They are talking before Tommy has his bath of course.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went to the park today of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad we went there by the way of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Preschool and the park is lots of fun for me."

"That is also good," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love taking baths of course for i will be naked."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story of course.


	52. Having fun there

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and all is friends are at preschool having lots of good fun playing with the blocks. They are glad they are there today of course. They know after they go home they will go to their favorite park to play some more of course. They are glad they will be going there after all of course. They all love to play despite them being disabled by the way in fact. They are glad they will go to the park to play later on there of course. Until then they are at preschool having some fun. We see them talking now of course.

"I love the blocks here," said Phil, "Think we all go to the park we love today after all of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we will go there after preschool of course."

"I love this place," said Tommy, "Same as that park that we will go to today of course."

"Same here as well," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with a book now."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked a book about getting along with new people."

They all went to hear that good story there of course. They then had nap time after that story there of course. Then after that they played some more by the way in fact. Then after that they went home for a short time and went to that park to play some more of course. They went and played in the sandbox there having lots of good fun there of course. Then after that they all went home again and had their dinner of course. After that they are talking now of course. Later at the Pickles house they are talking.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we had lots of fun today of course in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad you had such a good time today of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went to both preschool and the park."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you now of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will love playing with my bath toys in there of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	53. Fun today

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them are at preschool playing with the toys there having a good time of course. They are glad they are there today of course. They are going to the park today after they get home and then go and play there. They are glad tat bad group was stopped by the way in fact. That group wanted to turn that neighborhood into one for gays and lesbians. They are happy that won't happen of course. They are glad they have regular parks there of course. We see them talking now of course by the way.

"I am glad that group was stopped," said Phil, "They wouldn't have stopped with a park of course by the way."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we have regular parks here of course."

"Same here for me," said Tommy, "I am glad we helped stop that bad group there of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now of course with a book."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "I picked out another good story for you kids today."

They all went over there to hear that story of course. Then after that they had nap time of course and after that they played some more. Then after that it was time for them to all go home and then they all went to the park. They are glad they are there to have fun of course. They all had a good time at that park today of course. They are playing in the sandbox there. After that they all went home of course. We see Tommy and his mom talking before he has his bath. We see them talking now of course.

"I had lots of fun today mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went to preschool and the park today."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad that one group is in prison now."

"Yes indeed," said Tommy, "I am glad they was stopped by the way of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun in the bath today of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	54. The protest

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having a good time in the sandbox of course. They heard a group of Helicopter parents is on their way to the park now. They are glad that counter protesters is also on their way as well in fact. They are happy they are at the park today of course. They are having so much fun there for it is the best park in that town there. That group of Helicopter parents wants a park of their own in that town there. They are glad that a bigger and louder group is coming. We see them talking now.

"I am so glad we are here of course," said Phil, "I heard some helicopter parents is coming here of course."

"I am also glad we are," said Lil, "I also heard a good group is also coming as well."

"I love this park," said Tommy, "That protesting will be interesting by the way."

"Same here," said Dil, "I am for that good group that is also coming in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I am glad a good group is also coming by the way in fact."

Just then them two groups came in the park and protesting of course. The parents saw them and is watching the protest going on of course. They heard the local government sided with the good group and blocked the safety first park for good of course. Then later they all went home of course because they had a good time at the park. They are happy the good group won that protest there of course for local government sided with them. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom is talking.

"I am glad the good group won," said Tommy, "Over them helicopter parents group by the way in fact."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I am against helicopter parents by the way of course."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I am glad the good group was bigger and louder of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you by the way."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun playing with my bath toys in there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	55. Bad group stopped

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park now after some came home from church all but two of them. We see they are in the sandbox playing having a good time. They heard that a group there wants a park for adults only in that town there. They are against it because parks should be for everyone. They are glad that bad group was stopped for now of course. They are having lots of good fun there playing and talking by the way of course. They hope that group is stopped for good of course. We see them talking now.

"I hope they get stopped for good," said Phil, "I don't want a park for adults only in matter of fact."

"I also hope so," said Lil, "A park for adults only would be bad of course."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I would hate that park by the way of course."

"Same here," said Dil, "I would hate a park for one group only of course."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Not sure why that bad group wants a park like that."

The local government then blocked that group from getting that park there of course. That group wants to appeal it to a court so they can build that park of course. They are glad that group was stopped of course. They know the town will get the best lawyers they know of course. They are all happy the bad group won't get that park anytime soon in fact. Then after they played they went home of course. Tommy and his mom are talking now of course. Before Tommy gets his bath after all of course.

"I am glad they made that decision," said Tommy, "I am glad we won't get that kind of park anytime soon."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "For rule one it says No kids allowed if it is built there of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad they was stopped by the way of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure glad that group was stopped by the way of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	56. MLK day picnic

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and all his friends is at the park at the annual MLK day picnic there of course. They are having a good time there of course in matter of fact. They are glad they are there because it is lots of fun in fact. They are having a good there for they have good food and lots of fun of course. They are enjoying that day there for they love it. They are now enjoying the good food they have there as well as activities as well of course. They love that picnic there of course. We see them talking now of course.

"This is a good picnic here of course," said Phil, "I am glad we came here for i love it by the way of course."

"Yes it sure is," said Lil, "I am glad we are here for it is good fun of course."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "This is a good picnic they are having here in fact."

"I also do," said Dil, "I am glad we all came here today for it is fun."

"And same here," said Kimi, "One thing that man said I have a dream."

The minister there then gave that speech as in all of it of course. That Kimi gave him that idea there of course. They are having lots of good fun there of course. Then the other activities and had lots of good fun when making some stuff and played on the playground for a time of course. They are all glad they came there to have fun of course. They all had fun until the picnic ended of course. After that they all went home and later had dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and Didi which is his mom talking before his bath.

"I had lots of fun today of course," said Tommy, "This is a good day by the way of course by the way."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "Glad they had good activities even for you disabled kids."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went there today by the way of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Time for your bath now of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun playing in the bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	57. Having fun back in preschool

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his fiends is at preschool now playing with the blocks now in fact. They are having lots of fun and they had fun yesterday as well in fact. They are enjoying being back in preschool for they feels safe there of course. They are having a good time there of course. They love that preschool and the teacher there of course in matter of fact. They are building a tower out of the blocks in fact. That tower is a good one by the way in fact. They are talking as well. We see them talking now in fact.

"I love being back here now," said Phil, "I had fun at that picnic yesterday for it was so much fun in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I also had lots of good fun at that picnic there."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I am glad we had fun there yesterday in fact."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with a book now."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today in fact."

They all went to hear that good story about getting along with all races of course. Then after that it was nap time for them of course. Then after that they played more with the blocks by the way of course. They are glad they are back from a three day weekend by the way of course. After that it was time for them to all go home by the way in fact. Then they all had their dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom is talking when Stu is giving Dil his bath of course. We see them talking now in fact.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "We played with the blocks and heard another good story in fact."

"That is good of course," said Didi, "I am glad you have fun there at that preschool there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Next school year we go to Elementary school."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "It is now bat time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun there of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	58. We love it

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool coloring and having such a good time there of course. They love that preschool for they feel safe there. They are safe there by the way of course. The teacher they have makes sure they are of course. They are glad they are there by the way. They love that preschool there for it is the best for disabled kids in fact. They are happy right now for they are having a good time there. That the teacher knows the kids love that school of course. We see them talking now in fact.

"I am glad we are here by the way," said Phil, "I hope i am doing good for a blind kid like me of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "And you are doing a good job of course."

"I love this preschool," said Tommy, "I am glad we are safe here by the way."

"Same here in fact," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with a book now."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "I picked out a good book about being safe of course."

They all went to hear that good story there of course. Then after the story it was nap time for them. They are glad they are there by the way of course. After that they went to color until it was time for them to all go home. They then all had their dinner and now they are talking now. Tommy and his mom are talking about that preschool which they love by the way in fact. They are glad that preschool is a good one of course. We see them two talking right now by the way of course.

"I love it mom," said Tommy, "I am so glad we go there we had such a good time there."

"That is good," said Didi, "Think you graduate in late May in fact of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we go there until we graduate of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun playing in that bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	59. It opens Saturday

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks having a good time there. They love playing with the blocks a lot there of course. They are glad they are at preschool very much of course. They all feel safe there which they are by the way of course. They love playing with the blocks there than all the other toys there in fact of course. They are having such a good time there by the way. They are glad they will get another good park very soon of course. We see them talking now of course.

"I love the blocks in fact," said Phil, "And i love we will get another good park that is almost done now in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "And another good park will be lots of fun i heard by the way."

"Same here as well," said Tommy, "I am glad we will get to go there the day it opens in fact."

"I love the blocks," said Kimi, "I see the teacher with a book is coming here in fact."

"Yes indeed kids," said the teacher, "I picked out a good book about parks of course."

They all went to hear that good story there of course. Then after that it was nap time by the way of course. After that they went back to play with the blocks there of course. They are glad they went to preschool and that the new park will open. In fact it opens on Saturday of course. After they played it was time for them to all go home in fact. Tommy and his mom is talking about the new park of course. They are glad when that park opens of course. We see them two talking before his bath in fact.

"I am glad the new park will open soon," said Tommy, "I am glad it opens on Saturday by the way of course is good."

"Same here of course," said Didi, "I will take you there on that day of course."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we will go there on opening day of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun on Saturday of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	60. Park opens tomorrow

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool plying with the toys having a good time. They know the new park opens tomorrow by the mayor himself. They will all go there when it opens by the way of course. They are all happy they will go there and playing with the toys there. That preschool is good for them by the way because they are safe there of course. The teacher they have makes sure them kids are safe under her. They will go to the new park right when it opens in fact. We see them talking now of course.

"Think it opens tomorrow by the way," said Phil, "That new park because it will be a good park in fact."

"Yes it sure does," said Lil, "We will go there by the way because it will be a good park."

"Yes it does in fact," said Tommy, "I love going to good parks so glad it isn't a gay park of course."

"I will love it," said Kimi, "Here comes the good teacher now with the book of the day."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I heard the new park well story time now."

They all went to hear that good story about not to do rough play in fact. Then after that came nap time for them. They are happy that new park opens to the public. They will go there and have a good time there. After nap time they went back to playing there of course. That park will be lots of fun for them for it is kid friendly as well for the disabled like they are. They are all glad they will go there. Later they all went home of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking now.

"Think it opens tomorrow," said Tommy, "I hope it is a very good park by the way of course."

"Yes it sure does," said Didi, "I am glad we will go there for it will be kid and disabled friendly."

"I heard about that," said Tommy, "I am glad them bad groups got rejected for getting parks."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you right now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "Think tomorrow we will be at that new park there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	61. New park and protest

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the new park right now having some fun there. They are glad that the new park is a regular one and not a bad one. A group of gay's and lesbians are heading there to protest now to get a park of their own. And one's against are also heading there as well. Tommy and his friends is for the good group coming there. That protest can get out of hand between both groups there. They are having a good time before then of course. We see them talking now of course in fact.

"I love this new park there," said Phil, "I am glad we all came here today for this is a good park here."

"You said it," said Lil, "I am so glad we came here for this is a good park in fact."

"Same here of course," said Tommy, "I heard some protesters are coming today here."

"Same as me as well," said Dil, "I also heard about two groups one good and one bad."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I see them two groups coming here now of course."

The parents joined the good group as one's against a Homosexual park in fact. The good group is bigger and louder than the bad group. The local government talked to the bad group that they will never build a park for one type of people and that is Homosexuals of course. That most of the people in that town are straight by the way. That is why most people there is against it. They all went home after that by the way of course. They are all happy they won that protest. We see Tommy and his mom talking now of course.

"I love that new park there," said Tommy, "I am glad we won that protest there as well."

"Same here in fact," said Didi, "I am glad that new park is for all people of course."

"Yes indeed now," said Tommy, "I love that new park because it is for everyone in fact."

"Yes of course, said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun in the bath with my bath toys."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	62. We want bad groups gone

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at the park right now after most came back from Church. They are having lots of good fun there playing in the sandbox there. They know that park is the best one there by the way. Them bad groups won't give up the fight until they can't appeal anymore. They want them groups to just go away and not ask for a park to call their own. Them bad groups is a homosexual group, helicopter parents, and bullies as well of course. They love that park there. We see them talking now of course.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "I heard hem groups won' give up he fight by the way of course."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I heard they won't give up he fight of course."

"I love this park here," said Tommy, "I want them bad groups banned by the way."

"Same here," said Dil, "I also want he bad groups banned in fact as well."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I want them bad groups gone as well of course."

They heard the local government wants them groups banned of course. They will shut themselves down once they can't make anymore appeals of course. Then after they played in the park they all went home of course. They love going to that park for it is the best park that is the most kid friendly park. Then when they got home they had their dinner by the way of course. At the Pickles house Tommy is talking with his mom right now. They are talking before Tommy gets his bath there of course.

"I love that park mom," said Tommy, "I want them three bad groups to go away."

"Same here," said Didi, "Them groups will shut down themselves once appeals can no longer be made."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad the are siding with us as in them courts of course."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure love having baths of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	63. Having a good day

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them is at preschool playing with the toys there. They are having a good time there playing there until it is story time for them. They are glad they go to the park after preschool as in the best park in that town there. They will have fun there after preschool of course. The boys are playing with action figures and the girls with dolls of course. They love the preschool and that park there of course. They are having a good time there playing there. We see them all talking now of course.

"I love this preschool here," said Phil, "We are going to the best park after preschool today in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we will go to that best park today."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are going to that park today after preschool."

"And same here," said Kimi, "I see the teacher coming with a good book now."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "Yes it is another good book it is now story time."

After preschool they went to the best park in that town there of course. They are having lots of fun at that park today. They are glad that park is there. That bad group who wants a park for Homosexuals is protesting at town hall there. Then after they played at the park they all went home of course. Then they all had their dinner of course. Later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom is talking when Stu is giving Dil a bath of course. They are talking before Tommy has his bath. We see them talking now.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "At preschool and that park after that by the way of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad we are getting good new parks in fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went to the park and not at that protest."

"Same here," said Didi, "Well i see Dil is out so it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have a good time playing in the bath in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next story here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	64. Fun coloring

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool coloring having a good time there in fact. They all love going to that preschool they love the park as well. They are having good fun at preschool there in fact. That preschool is the best for disabled kids in that town there in fact. They are having fun coloring and they are also talking about coloring in fact of course. They are glad the teacher they have will protect them from harm from a bully preschool and other bad people. They love that place there. We see them talking now.

"I love this preschool here," said Phil, "I love coloring even though i am blind i still love it in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we are coloring it is so much fun of course."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "Coloring is a fun thing to do for it is lots of fun."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Coloring is fun i see the teacher coming now with a book."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "Well i picked out another good book for you kids now."

They all went to hear that good story as always in fact. That story is about the fun of coloring by the way in fact. Then after that it was nap time for them. After that they went back to coloring until it was time for them to go home of course. They then went to the park and they all had lots of fun there of course. Then after that they all went home and had dinner there and now they are talking. They are glad they went to the park today in fact of course. Tommy and his mom is talking before his bath of course.

"I had lots of fun today of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we colored today and went to the park."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad you had lots of fun today of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Tomorrow we might play with the blocks."

"That is good," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time so you can play and get clean."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I sure do love taking baths and playing in it and getting clean."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	65. Story time there

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool at story time right now of course. They are having lots of fun there at preschool today hearing another good story. They are enjoying that good story there because it is an important one for life. They are loving what they hear of course by the way. They are glad they came to preschool today in matter of fact. They love going to that preschool because they are safe there by the way in fact. That story is about washing themselves in fact. They are now talking of course. Later after nap time.

"That was a good story today in fact," said Phil, "But i don't have that skin there in fact of course."

"Yes it sure was in fact," said Lil, "I know you don't by the way of course."

"Same here in fact," said Tommy, "It was still a good story anyway in fact."

"I sure did," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now to talk with us."

"Yes of course," said the teacher, "Just put soap there and wash them."

They are having a good time there at the preschool that they go to by the way of course. They will use that advise there by the way in fact. They are happy kids there for they loved that story that they heard there. After preschool they went home and had dinner there. They told their parents about the book they heard there by the way in fact. They are glad they heard that story there of course in fact. They are happy about that story there. Tommy and his mom are there talking now in fact.

"It was a good story mom," said Tommy, "I will never be able to wash myself being a parapledgic in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "I know you can't by the way of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "So i have no shame when i get naked."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well i is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I love taking baths because i can play in it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	66. We have fun

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks having a good time there. They love that preschool for they feel safe there which they are. There teacher there loves them children there for she loves disabled kids. Their teacher is a good woman who cares for her students there. They love going there because they are safe there. They love the blocks the best for they can use their imginations by the way. They are all good kids there for the bad kids was expelled. We see them talking now. That they love the blocks and the preschool.

"I love the blocks they are fun," said Phil, "I also love this preschool i feel safe here which we are in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "I am glad we all go here together by the way of course."

Same here as well," said Tommy, "I am also glad we are all here of course.

"I love it as well," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you good kids here."

They all love going to that good preschool they go to by the way. They are having fun there at preschool for they are safe there. They heard there is a preschool there that is filled by bullies. Then after preschool they went to the park and played some more. They are having fun there of course. They are happy they are there. Later they all went home and had dinner there. Then later at the Pickles house talking before he has his bath there. Tommy and his mom that is. We see them talking now.

"I had lots of fun today," said Tommy, "I am glad we went to the park there and at preschool."

"That is good," said Didi, "You have a good teacher there that keeps you kids safe."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we all go there for we have fun and is safe."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have lots of fun playing in the bath there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	67. Preschool and park fun

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the toys there having a good time there. They love them toys there for they are having fun there. They all love that preschool there for it is lots of fun for them and they are safe there. They are good kids even though they have disabilities. They know a preschool in town is filled with bullies. That preschool happens to be just across the street there. They are at preschool playing there in fact. They are having fun there. We see them talking now. They are only good kids there now.

"I love the toys here," said Phil, "I sure love going to this preschool we are safe here in fact."

"Same here," said Lil, "It is the best preschool in this town here."

"I sure love it," said Tommy, "We are safe here for we come here together."

"And same here," said Kimi, "Here come that teacher right now in fact."

"Yes here am," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today."

They are having good fun there by the way. They then all went to go hear that good story about getting along with new friends. They are glad they are learning about that there in fact. They are happy kids by the way. They love that preschool there in fact. Then after that came nap time for them. After that they went home then to the best park in that town there. Then after that they went home and had dinner there. Tommy and his mom are talking right now. They are shown talking now.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we went to the park after preschool by the way."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad we took you to the park today."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I love going to the park and that preschool."

"That is good," said Didi, "Time for your bath right now of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we all went to preschool and the park today."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	68. The big protest

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun in the sandbox there in fact. They are having a good time at the park having lots of fun there playing. They are good kids at that good park having no idea protesters is on their way there. That it is four groups that is there. One group is for the current decision as in one's for good parks for all there in fact. Another group is for a gay and lesbian park, one for a bully park, and the other is helicopter parents park. They are all good kids there. We see them talking now.

"This is a good park right here," said Phil, "I might be blind but i can picture what it looks like in my head."

"Yes it sure is in fact," said Lil, "I am glad we came here today of course."

"I sure love this place here," said Tommy, "This park is the most kid friendly park of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am sure glad we came here today in fact."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad we are here today of course."

Then them four groups came into the park with their parents joining the good group. The children there at the park hopes it stays peaceful and not turn into a riot which would get many arrested by the police. So they hope it stays peaceful for their sake of course. Police is there to keep the peace to see if it stays peaceful. They hope it stays peaceful as in the kids and the police. Some children joined in to the good group there. It did stay peaceful and later they all went home. We see Tommy and his mom talking right now.

"I am glad it stayed peaceful," said Tommy, "And didn't turn into a riot which would have been bad."

"I am glad it did," said Didi, "I am glad it didn't become a riot of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I heard that police would use tear gas if it became a riot."

"You heard correct," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I heard in riots people get arrested."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	69. Bad groups gone

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park having fun in the sandbox thereafter most came home from church. They are having lots of good fun there playing there. They are glad they came there to have lots of good fun there. They are glad them bad groups went away for good well all but one. That Homosexual group became a political party and no longer protest. They know they will lose big when the next local elections are held there in that town there. They are having a good time. We see them all talking now.

"I love coming to this park here," said Phil, "I heard one of them bad groups is now a political party in fact."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I heard they also did and no longer protest."

"It is a good park here," said Tommy, "I hope they lose big when school board elections are held."

"I am glad we are here," said Kimi, "I am glad the other two groups is gone for good."

"And same here," said Dil, "I know they will lose them elections same as for do catcher."

They are having fun there playing there. The party with the majority there is running a current school board member. That other major party there is running a school teacher. And three other parties are running other people including one from that gay and lesbian group. That man who is running is a gay activist there. Later Tommy and his friends all went home and had dinner there. They are now talking right now as in Tommy and his mom that is in fact. We are now see them two talking now.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "Who is running against the current board member?"

"That is good," said Didi, "One running against her is a school teacher and some others."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I heard one is a gay activist by the way of course by the way."

"You heard right," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I am sure that gay activist will lose big time."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	70. Political talk

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool playing with the blocks having good fun there. They are having fun and playing and happy the bad groups is now gone. Well one became a political party under the name Gay and Lesbian party. They all hate that party and what it stands for. They are happy that party isn't popular even with most gays and lesbians. They are talking about the next elections that is coming up in April. That it is for the school board and for dog catcher. We see them talking now about it.

"The current school board member will win," said Phil, "That the one's running against her will lose it of course."

"Yes that is true," said Lil, "The current dog catcher will retire so we get a new one."

"Yes indeed you two," said Tommy, "The current party will keep that for the one under him is running."

"Yes of course," said Kimi, "Here come our good teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today."

They all went to hear that story she picked out for them. They are having a good time there today by the way. Then after that story they had nap time there. They are having a good time after nap time of course. Then they went to go play some more until it was time for them to all go home. They all had their dinner and now they are talking. Tommy and his mom are talking to the man running for dog catcher now. That he is a good man who cares for animals by the way of course. We see them three talking now.

"I hope you are elected," said Tommy, "After all you love animals because i sure do in fact."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "After all you are a good man who cares for animals."

"Yes indeed," said that man, "Well see you around i am going home now."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Tommy it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I hope he is elected to that office in fact."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	71. Bullies arrested

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are playing with the toys there having a good time there of course. They are glad they are at preschool today for they love that place. They are safe there for the teacher would protect them even if it cost her life. She is good to them for that is why she took the job. We see them playing well there with them toys they have there. She is glad they love that place there. They are having a good time not knowing bullies are coming over there to cause harm. We see them talking now in fact.

"I love this preschool here," said Phil, "I am glad we all go to this good preschool for us disabled kids here."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we have a good teacher here in fact."

"I sure love this place here," said Tommy, "I am glad we all come here together."

"I sure do," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now in fact."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today."

Then them bullies came in there and started teasing them all and the teacher then went over there. She told them leave or she will call the police. They refused to leave so she called the police who arrested them teenagers there. They are chaged with trepassing and for teasing disabled kids. They are glad they came there as in the police in fact. Then later they all went home and had their dinner there. We now see Tommy and his mom is talking right now. They are glad the bad teenagers was arrested there and talking about it.

"Yes they was arrested," said Tommy, "They could spend time in juvenile hall of course in fact."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad the teacher called them of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "Our teacher would protect us in fact."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun in the bath of course with my bath toys."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	72. They are convicted

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are playing with the blocks there having fun there in fact. They are glad they came there today for that is a good preschool for them of course. That preschool there is for disabled children only which is what they are in fact. They are all good kids who won't hurt anyone unless you hurt them. They are having a good time there and talking. They are all happy to be there for they love to have fun there. They are all safe there and glad the bad groups was stopped. We see them all talking now.

"I sure love this place here in fact," said Phil, "I am also glad two of them bad groups is gone by the way of course."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am happy we all came here today."

"I love this place here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are all safe here."

"Glad the bad groups is gone," said Kimi, "Well here comes the teacher now."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out another good book for you kids today."

They are all happy there and they went to hear that good story there. After that came nap time for them. After nap time they went back to play with them blocks there. They are glad they go to that preschool there. Then after that it was time for them to all go home of course. Then they all had their dinner there and now they are talking. They are glad they go to that good preschool they go to. Tommy and his mom are talking there about the hearing them three kids had. We see them two talking now in fact.

"I heard they was convicted," said Tommy, "That they are going to juvenile hall for two months."

"You heard correct," said Didi, "I am glad they are of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am happy they are there of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will love taking it in fact of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	73. Gang war stopped

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are playing with the toys having a good time there. They are having good fun there at that good preschool for disabled children. They are glad they go there together because they have disabilities. They are happy they go there and glad they are all safe there. They are all good kids there but has no idea that some bad kids are coming there. Them kids that is bad is a gang by the way of course. Them children of that gang are bad in fact. We see them talking before that gang arrives there of course.

"I am glad we all go here together," said Phil, "I am glad we have a good teacher who will protect us."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I am glad we are here and that we are safe here."

"I love this preschool here," said Tommy, "I am happy that we are here and playing."

"Same here of course," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher now with a book."

"Yes indeed," said the teacher, "I picked out a good book for you kids today."

Then that gang is seen heading there so the teacher locked the doors and windows. So they are on lock down until that gang is gone by the way of course. They are glad they are safe now that them doors are locked same as the windows. They are happy the teacher has a gun that she is allowed to have there just in case. They are glad the police came and arrested all of them and took them away. They are glad the police came there then another gang came and they was all arrested so a gang war was stopped before it began. Later at the Pickles house.

"Glad the police came there mom," said Tommy, "I think a gang war was stopped by the way of course."

"I heard about that," said Didi, "I am glad we have a good police force of course."

"Yes indeed we do mom," said Tommy, "We was on lock down until the police arrested them."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "It is now time for your bath time."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun playing in the bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	74. Fun there

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are coloring now having a good time there of course. They are having a good day at preschool today for they love that place there. They are glad they all go there by the way of course. It is the best preschool for disabled kids like them in fact. They are having a very good time there because they love that place for it is fun for them. That preschool is a good one for them. They are glad they are there for it is a good one for them by the way of course. We see them talking ight now of course.

"Best preschool ever this place is," said Phil, "I am glad we are coloring today for i love doing it."

"It sure is in fact," said Lil, "I am glad we all come to this good preschool together."

"I am glad we come here," said Tommy, "I am glad we all came here today for it is fun."

"I am also glad we did," said Kimi, "Here comes the teacher with a book now."

"Yes indeed Kimi," said the teacher, "Today i read you kids a good story here in fact."

They are glad they go to that good preschool there. They are happy they go to that preschool together. They are happy they go there. They are good kids all of them they all went to hear that good story there. That teacher protects them so no harm comes to them from bad people who wish to cause harm to them or hurt their are glad the good preschool is better than the bully preschool across the street there. That preschool is the very best for disabled kids. We see Tommy and his mom talking right now.

"I had fun today mom in fact," said Tommy, "We all colored today for we had a good time there."

"That is good to know," said Didi, "I am glad we enrolled you in it."

"I am glad you did," said Tommy, "We all feel safe there by the way of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you in fact."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun playing in the bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	75. Music park coming

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends are at the park having lots of good fun there in the sandbox. They love going to that park the most for it is the most child friendly park in that town there. They love the sandbox there more than the swings there. They are having a good time there and glad they are there today. That park is the best park in that town there playing. The next park there might be a music park in fact. They hope that everyone can come there of course. They are happy now playing. We see them talking now.

"I love this park here of course," said Phil, "I heard we could get a music park somewhere in town here."

"Same here of course," said Lil, "I also head it will be that as well."

"I love this park here," said Tommy, "Better that kind over that bad political party there."

"Best park in town," said Kimi, "I hope everyone can go to the music park."

"I sure love it," said Dil, "I am glad we won't be getting a gay park in fact."

They heard the town council approved the music park idea. The bad political party wants to reverse them laws preventing them from getting a park to show off that sin. They are having fun at the park until it was time for them to all go home of course. They are glad the bad party will lose them elections big time. Then they all had their dinner there and now they are talking right now. Then later at the Pickles house Tommy and his mom are talking now. We see them talking about the new park coming.

"Better that than a gay park anytime," said Tommy, "I am glad that bad party will lose big in the local election."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I am glad we won't get a park filled with that sin there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I hope everyone will be able to go there of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you now of course."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun playing in the bath as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	76. We hope hey lose

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at the park after most came home from church of course. They love that park and glad they are getting a music park in that town there. They are glad they won't be getting a park for Homosexuals only. They are glad they won't have one there. They know that kind of park will be filled with that sin there of course. They are happy they are there today. They are glad they all went there today. That park is the most kid friendly of all the parks there. We see them all talking now.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "I love this park the best and i hope the music park is good."

"Same here of course, "said Lil, "I love this good park here for it is fun."

"I love this place," said Tommy, "I hope that music park is good."

"Same here as well," said Kimi, "I hope the bad party will lose big."

"And same here," said Dil, "If that party wins we get that sin teached in the schools."

They don't want that bad party to be elected to the school board and the post of dog catcher. They are good kids who will do no harm to any kids there. They all played there having a good time. They are happy they are there as they played until it was time for them to go home of course. Tommy is talking there to his mom of why the current school board is a good one. They are happy they are talking about it there. They hope the music park will be good as well. We see them all talking now of course.

"I hope the bad party loses mom," said Tommy, "Or we would get that teached in all public schools."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "They are glad a bad party and unpopular."

"That is true mom," said Tommy, "If they win they will do it by cheating."

"We will watch them," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I hope hey won't even try to cheat."

I will need some ideas for he next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	77. Bad party meets

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time playing with the toys there. They have no ideas the bad party is meeting at the same time as they are playing there. They are happy that they are there to play as in Tommy and his friends of course by the way in fact. They are having a good time as the bad party meets at their HQ. That bad party wants the Homosexuals to allow gay stuff in public schools not just tolerance but have gays kissing their. We see he party members talking now in fact.

"I hope we do win the elections," said party chairman, "The ruling party won't allow us to have a park in fact."

"I hope we do," said party member two, "I hope to be elected to the school board of course."

"I also get elected to it as well," said member three, "I hope we teach that stuff to the kids there."

"I hope we get them seats," said the chairman, "I hope we also win the post of dog catcher as well."

"I hope i win that," said member four, "I am running for that of course in fact."

They are talking as Tommy and his friends are playing there at the preschool. Then they all went home and they heard about that meeting the bad party had. Then we head to the Deville house where they are talking about it. They are having a good time playing as in them two. They are glad they are there playing. They hope the bad party loses it very bad of course. The party chairman is thinking of cheating to win the elections and just might go ahead with planned. We see them two talking to their mom and dad now.

"I hope they lose big mom," said Phil, "That bad party is very unpopular by the way so they might try to cheat."

"I also hope they lose big," said Lil, "That bad party is a very bad one in fact."

"I agree," said Howard, "I hate that bad party there of course in fact."

"Yes indeed you two," said Betty, "Well it is now bath time or you two."

"Okay mom," said Phil, "I sure hope they lose big in them election of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	78. The lawyer

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time playing with the blocks there. They are glad they are there and glad the bad party chairman was arrested. They are happy that town hired a board to look what that party was doing. They are glad they are at preschool now playing together. They are good kids after all in fact of course by the way. The lawyer for the chairman is there talking to him right now. That lawyer is straight unlike the chairman who is a gay man. We see them two talking right now.

"I wasn't doing that of course," said the chairman, "It was that person who was here who isn't a member."

"I believe you," said the lawyer, I will take the case by the way in fact."

"That is good," said the chairman, "I am glad i hired you by the way in fact."

"No problem at all," said the lawyer, "I am glad i will defend you."

"Yes of course," said he chairman, "I hope i get the chairmanship back."

Tommy and his friends had fun a preschool today for they are glad that party might go away after the election of course. They are happy to go together to preschool to not only play with each other but with the others there. They are glad they have more friends there. They are good kids all of them there. After they played and such they all went home of course. They are now in the bath together as in Tommy and Dil of course. Certain parts is blocked so them parts won't show. We see them three talking now as his dad is inventing something.

"I had fun today of course," said Tommy, "I know you will go there next school year."

"That is good," said Dil, "I am happy i will go there of course."

"Yes indeed you two," said Didi, "I am glad that is a good preschool."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we all go there."

"I will love it," said Dil, "I am glad that preschool is there."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	79. The hearing

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time playing with the toys there. They are glad the hearing is today for that former chairman of that bad party there. That man is going to go to trial by the way of course. They are happy there as in Tommy and them. The bad party is struggling now and just might go away after the April elections. The bad party was founded by him after the protest failed. They are glad the strong DA is on the state's side in that case there. We see him on the hearing now.

"This man is going on trial," said the judge, "Now that you pleaded not guilty by the way of course."

"Yes your honor," said the chairman, "The party said if found not guilty they would restore me."

"I will see you there," said the DA, "I am a tough DA by the way of course."

"I am a strong lawyer," said defense lawyer, "I will see you at the trial there."

"It will start soon," said the judge, "As soon as the jury is picked of course."

Then Tommy and them came home from the preschool where they had fun at of course. The bad party is struggling to keep up and might go away after the April elections are over with. Tommy and his mom are talking about that case there. Mrs. Pickles knows she won't be picked seeing that she knows she is guilty by the way in fact. They are happy that bad man will mos likely be convicted of he charges because the State case against him is strong than the defense. We see hem wo alking right now of course.

"I know he is guilty mom," said Tommy, "I know you won't be picked to serve in the jury."

"Yes indeed son," said Didi, "I know he is guilty i told them that."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "He is a bad guy by the way of course.

Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well i is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "The jury will be picked soon i heard."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	80. The Trial part 1

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time playing with the blocks there. That trial then started for that former chairman there of course. The jury was picked and some of them Tommy and them know pretty well in matter of fact. They are happy they are at preschool during that trial there. They are good kids all of them and they are all friends there. The opening arguements for that trial has started as always the state goes first. That trial is now underway. We see them all talking now. As in the DA for he is for the state in fact.

"That man over there is guilty," said the DA, "He formed that party just to get his way in the schools."

"Yes please go on," said the judge, "After all your not done yet i think."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "He was going to use dead people and fictional characters to win that election there thank you."

"Your turn now," said the judge, "After all this is a fair trial after all in fact."

"Yes your honor," said the defense lawyer, "That man there is a good man who would never cheat to win thank you."

They are happy that part of the trial is now over with. They know tomorrow the state calls the witnesses to the stand. Then the next time which is Monday the defense would call theirs. Then later Tommy and them went home after preschool and had their dinner there and now they are talking about that trial that is underway. They are happy they are there to talk about it and they hope the bad man gets convicted in that trial there or he would get leadership and cheat to win them. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"I hope he gets convicted mom," said Tommy, "After all i don't want him to cheat in the elections if found not guilty."

"I also hope so," said Didi, "I don't want him to cheat to come to power here."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "He is a bad man who needs to be in prison in fact."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now time for your bath now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will enjoy my bath because i will play and get clean in it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	81. The Trial part 2

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is at preschool having a good time playing with the toys there. The trial for that man is still going on by the way in fact of course. They are happy that the state gets to call the witnesses to testify against him. That man's defense lawyer will call bad people to testify for him. We see them going into the court room for the second day of the trial. That man seems to have a weak defense by the way of course. They are glad they are in preschool and the trial. We see them talking in court now.

"I am ready now your honor," said the DA, "My first witness is Didi Pickles to the stand now."

"Do you promise," said the bailiff, "To tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me God?"

"I promise," said Didi, "I would never lie in court in fact for i know better than that."

"You may be setted," said the judge, "You are now up by the way."

"Yes our honor," said the DA, "I will be glad to of course in fact of course."

That DA asked her good questions that she answered of course. But when the defense crossed examed her he asked her questions not in that case there of course. Then the judge told him to stop asking her questions like that to stay what is for that case there of course. That man kept asking her questions so the judge had her step down and wants to talk to the defense lawyer in his office to talk to him that he must askquestions about that case after today's trial. More witnesses came and went. We see her talking with Tommy right now.

"I am glad it went well mom," said Tommy, "For the state which i am for in this case here."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "I heard he defense is next which is on Monday in fact."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when the DA has the turn to cross examine them."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "It is now bath time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will be glad when the DA has his turn with them."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter for this long story here.


	82. Some fun there

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and his friends is now at the park having fun in the sandbox there. They are glad they won't be a park for Homosexuals only of course. They love going to that park the most for it is the most kid friendly park in that town there. They are happy they are there to have some fun. They are good kids by the way that won't hurt anyone. Then they heard that the trial will resume on Monday of course. They are having a good time there in the sandbox. We see them all talking now of course in fact.

"I love this park here," said Phil, "I heard the trial resumes on Monday seeing it is Saturday of course."

"Same here," said Lil, "I heard they have bad men to testify for him on Monday."

"I love this park," said Tommy, "I heard one of them is an outlaw biker of course."

"It is a good park," said Kimi, "I heard one is a known kidnapper."

"And same here," said Dil, "I heard one is a thief of course in fact."

They also heard one is a murderer and a robber will also be there to testify for that bad man there. They are glad they are known to lie even under oath which is also a crime of course. They are happy they are at that park there for they are having some fun there. Then after they played they all went home and had their dinner and now they are talking right now. They are glad that they won't be a park for Homosexuals only. That the park would have guards to ask if they are gay or lesbian. We see Tommy and his mom are talking now.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "I am glad they won't be a gay park here by the way of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "I am glad that bad party is going down."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I think it will go away after the April Elections."

"I think your right," said Didi, "That former chairman will go to prison."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "This is a good bath here of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	83. Church and park

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Phil and them is at church for the Mass their priest gives there of course. Then after church and changed clothes and went to the park to play there with their friends. Tommy and Dil is there now waiting for them there. They are happy they are there to have good fun there. They are glad they are at that park which is the most kid friendly park in that town there. They are glad they won't be getting a park for Homosexuals only of course. The kind of park that excludes others is illegal there. We see them all talking now.

"I had fun at church today," said Phil, "And now we are here to have fun for us disabled kids that is in fact."

"Same here in fact," said Lil, "I am glad we came here to have fun here of course."

"I love this park here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are all here to have fun here of course."

"Same here," said Kimi, "I am glad we are all here to have here."

"And same here," said Dil, "I am glad we are at this good park here of course."

They are having lots of fun there playing in the sandbox there. They all had a good time at the park to play of course. They might all have disabilities but they still love to have fun there. They had fun until it was time for them to all go home by the way in fact. They are glad they went to the park today to have fun today. They then all had their dinner there at home of course. Then we see Tommy and his mom talking here at home before he has his bath there of course. We see them two talking there.

"I had fun today mom," said Tommy, "That i am happy we went there to play of course."

"That is good," said Didi, "That is a good park we have there."

"Yes of course mom," said Tommy, "I am glad we don't have a bad park there."

"Yes indeed," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will have fun there in the bath tonight."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	84. The Trial part 3

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

The defense had their turn who called the bad guys who they called as witnesses. They are happy they are having the closing arguements and the jury would decide. They are glad the DA put up a strong case against that former chairman there. They are at preschool playing with the blocks there having a good time there. We see the adults at the courtroom now. The DA is ready for his closing arguements for that case there in fact. Then the defense will have his turn of course. We see them all talking now in the courtroom.

"That man did that of course," said the DA, "The evidence points to him and no one else of course."

"Yes please go on," said the judge, "It seems like you aren't done yet of course."

"Yes your honor," said the DA, "That man there is a bad man who wants to takeover this town here proescuation rest."

"Your turn now sir," said the judge, "This is a fair trial by the way of course."

"Yes your honor," said defense lawyer, "That man is lawful and did good work and would never do what he is accused of."

The jury is now will go over the evidence and will vote tomorrow there. That they are going to find him guilty in that case there. That the bad man will be sent to prison after he he gets his sentence for up to twenty tears of course. They are happy as in Tommy and his friends who had a good time at preschool today. They heard the closing arguements went on that the DA did a much better job than the defense lawyer when they had them of course in fact. We see Tommy and his mom who is talking about it.

"I heard they went on mom," said Tommy, "That the DA did the best job in the case today of course."

"You heard correct," said Didi, "That DA is a tough one of course in fact."

"That is good mom," said Tommy, "Then it is in the hands of the jury now."

"That is true," said Didi, "They will decide his fate in that case there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I want him to be convicted of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	85. The Trial part 4

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them are in preschool right now playing with the toys there. That trial is coming to an end for the jury came up with a verdict already after only one vote of course. They are glad that trial is coming to an end and they all came back into the courtroom there. They are glad that trial ends today then prison sentence the next day by the way of course. They know that trial will end very soon as in just a few minutes of course. They are happy they are at preschool now. At the courtroom the jury came out and they are talking.

"Has the jury came up with a verdict?" said the judge, "After all you have one is why you are there."

"We have your honor," said jury foreman, "We have it right here by the way of course."

"Hand it to me," said the judge, "Defendent please rise of course."

"Yes your honor," said the chairman, "I am now standing of course."

"What is your verdict?" said the judge, "Make it loud and clear by the way of course."

They found him guilty as charged so he will return to the county jail one last time. Then he will go to prison after that of course. Then Tommy and his friends heard that man was convicted of all the charges. They are happy they found him guilty making him a convicted felon who will soon go to prison for ten to twenty years in fact. They are happy that he will go to prison to serve time in prison with a criminal record that will last the rest of his life. His life as a political party is now over. We see Tommy and his mom talking about it.

"I am happy about the verdict," said Tommy, "That he will be going to prison to serve time in it."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad they found him guilty as charged."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "That man is now a convicted felon now."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay mom," said Tommy, "I will sleep good after my bath of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	86. Last chapter

His eyes, her ears 2

* * *

Tommy and them are in preschool right now playing with the blocks there having fun there. That man is now going to get sentenced to prison time now of course. He will get anywhere from ten to twenty years in prison. They are happy that man will be going to serve time in prison. They are glad they will hear how long he will serve time there. The adults are at the court house now watching to sentencing phase to see how long he gets. That man hopes to appeal to a higher court. We see them talking now of course.

"I say it should be just ten years," said the DA, "That is long enough for it is his first time of course."

"Very well," said the judge, "I say he will get ten years in prison so take him there now."

"I will appeal it," said he chairman, "I have that i have a right to do of course."

"Yes you do," said the judge, "The prison bus is now here so time to take him there."

"Yes your honor," said a policeman, "I will be glad to take him to that bus there."

They took him to the prison bus and took him to prison and put him in a cell there. Tommy and his friends heard he got ten years that ten years is good for him. The appeals don't have much of a chance to get it reversed. They are glad it is now over of course. They are happy that the case is over with at last. They are happy that case is over with for they hope them appeals won't work for they don't want him to be out in the streets that could take revenge on the jury and witnesses by the way. We see Tommy and his mom talking now.

"I am glad it is over mom," said Tommy, "Ten years is good enough for him of course."

"Same here," said Didi, "I am glad that is is over with at last."

"Yes indeed mom," said Tommy, "I am glad he is in prison now of course."

"Yes of course," said Didi, "Well it is now bath time for you."

"Okay then mom," said Tommy, "I hope them appeals fail it."

I hope you like this story here plan to make a third one. The end.


End file.
